


Lebih Cantik Dari Bintang

by adreamerstale



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 14:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17921018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adreamerstale/pseuds/adreamerstale
Summary: Malina moments in Ruin and Rising.Di tengah kebahagiannya bisa melarikan diri dari Apparat, Alina tanpa sadar memanggil cahaya bintang-bintang."Ups", katanya, tak menyadari bahwa dirinya bercahaya karena terlalu bahagia.Mal mengamati kebahagiannya, dan berpikir kalau Alina lebih cantik dari bintang di langit.Terinspirasi dari lagu Payung Teduh : Untuk Perempuan Yang Sedang Dalam Pelukan.





	Lebih Cantik Dari Bintang

Ketika mereka berhasil keluar dari terowongan raksasa Apparat, mereka semua bahagia, bahkan Zoya, yang biasanya berekspresi seperti mengemut seiris lemon kecut. 

Begitu juga Mal, ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaanya. Kini, mereka selangkah lebih dekat untuk mencapai tujuan mereka, meski mereka tidak tahu apa yang telah Raja Nikolai perbuat di Istana. 

"Alina, kau....berkilauan", ucapan seseorang itu menghentikan pemikiran Mal. Ia melihat ke arah Alina, yang tersipu malu. Wajah, rambut, dan bola mata gadis itu seolah memancarkan sinar bintang di langit. Dalam kegembiraanya, tanpa sadar, Alina telah memanggil cahaya bintang-bintang itu. 

"Maaf", seraya tersipu malau, gadis itu--entah bagaimana caranya, Mal tidak terlalu mengerti soal Sains Kecil--mengembalikan cahayanya. Langit kembali terang benderang, dan kilauan yang ada di wajah Alina hanyalah pancaran kekuatan Grisha-nya. 

Mal terus memikirkan rambut putih Alina yang berkilauan, kulitnya yang pucat, namun sesaat memancarkan cahaya, dan matanya, yang seakan terpercik kilauan bintang. 

*** 

Sekali dua kali, ia mencuri pandang ke arah Alina. Hubungannya dengan Alina masih dibilang suam-suam kuku, tidak menghangat juga tidak mendingin. Mal masih belajar menerima bahwa dirinya dan Alina berbeda, dan akan terus begitu. 

Ia melihat ke arah langit, mencoba mencari petunjuk arah keberadaan mereka. Anehnya, langit terlihat gelap, dan bintang yang seharusnya menjadi petunjuknya menghilang dari langit. Mal mendesah kecil. 

"Hanya ada sedikit bintang malam ini", serunya pada kelompok kecil mereka. Alina menjawab dengan sedikit rasa bersalah, 

"Apakah ini karena aku tanpa sengaja memanggil cahaya mereka?" 

Mal menggeleng. Lalu, dengan senyum tipis, ia berbisik kecil di telinga Alina, 

"Mungkin karena kau sedang cantik-cantiknya." 

Gadis itu memandangnya dengan pandangan tak percaya, lalu tertawa kecil. Mal mengabaikan senyum menggoda Tamar dan Tolya, kekehan David dan Genya, serta naiknya alis Zoya. 

Malam ini, gadis yang membuatnya cemas dan rindu telah ada di pelukannya. 

Dan ia tak berniat melepas Alina lagi. 

*** 


End file.
